


The Office

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a discovery in Molly's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Lisa.

Sherlock Holmes threw open the door to the tiny office and stepped inside before stopping dead. His eyes narrowed. Something was off. He sniffed a couple times, turning around as he did so.

_What the- It smells like… sex. Molly Hooper’s office smells very strongly of sex._

He sniffed again. It was definitely Molly’s scent but stronger, muskier and more acrid than what he smelled when she leaned too close during an experiment. His brow furrowed.

 _What the hell happened here?_ He took stock of the small room. _Nothing out of pla- oh wait._

His quick eyes zeroed in on a stack of papers that had fallen from her desk to the floor. He examined the angle at which they fell and determined that she kicked them off the desk. He strode over and sat in her chair, putting his left foot up onto the desk.

_Hmm, she propped a leg up here and kicked out._

Sherlock knew that Molly hadn’t had a boyfriend since breaking off her engagement several months ago and she wasn’t the type of girl for a one-off, leading him to conclude that whatever activities that had taken place in the little office, had involved only his pathologist.

Taking his leg back down, he sat up and opened the bottom drawer on the right side of the desk. He was immediately hit with her smell again, stronger this time. Peering down into the drawer, he suddenly grinned and reached inside.

 _Doctor Hooper, you naughty girl,_ he thought as he pulled out a bottle of lube and a good sized, bright pink, dildo.

It was still slightly moist as he swept his gaze over it.

_Tsk tsk, Molly. At work?_

Images of her fucking herself in that very chair flooded his mind and he shifted uncomfortably. He replaced the dildo, as well as the lube, and dug around.

_Ah, prophylactics._

His thoughts took a different turn and he pictured himself bending his sweet little pathologist over the desk and pushing his cock deep inside of her.

_These could come in handy._

\----------------------------------

Sherlock sat at his favorite microscope and pretended to examine a slide.

In reality, he was watching Doctor Molly Hooper glide around the room, cleaning and putting things away. He was unsure of how to proceed with the knowledge he had obtained earlier in the day. The knowledge that his Molly was so sexually frustrated that she had resorted to getting herself off while at work.

Just the thought of it made Sherlock squirm in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his pants.

He slowly became aware that Molly had stopped her frantic working and was sitting a few feet from him at another microscope. She had slides out, but had neglected to even out one on the microscope for study. She was instead, gazing unseeingly into the far wall.

Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore.

“Molly, what the hell is wrong with you?” She jumped and looked at him, guiltily.

“You keep crossing and uncrossing your legs, blushing, biting your lip. Not to mention that your office smells like a brothel.”

She leapt to her feet, knocking her stool back with a clatter.

“You were in my office?!” she squeaked, terrified.”

“Yes I was and I know exactly what you were doing in there.”

He stood, not thinking of what he was doing, and crossed the room to stand in front of her, his eyes flitting over her small form. The corner of his mouth quirked up and amusement lit up his face.

“Are you really missing it that much, Molly?”

“What, what are you talking about?” she tried to pretend she was innocent.

“You know exactly what I am talking about. Do you miss sex that much? It’s only been a few months.”

She lost it and yelled at him. “Sherlock, just because you aren’t human doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t have needs!” She clapped a hand over her mouth as his eyes narrowed at her. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

She turned to go and his hand snaked out to grab her wrist, pulling her back to him.

He pressed her against the table, the metal biting into her arse and ground out, “Not human, Molly? I might just have to prove you wrong.”

He leaned down and caught her lips in a scorching kiss. She responded after a beat, moaning loudly and reaching up to sink her fingers into his dark curls. He wrapped his arms around her, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip before biting it gently. Sherlock took full advantage of her surprised gasp and thrust his tongue into her mouth, snogging her senseless. He finally pulled back when the need to breathe became apparent. They stared at each other a moment, both panting heavily. Molly’s pupils were blown wide, the brown iris barely visible and her cheeks were flushed. Sherlock was sure he looked the same.

His mind raced and he threw caution to the wind. Having made his decision, he grabbed Molly’s waist and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, ignoring her undignified shrieks.

The halls were empty, with most of the lights out in their wing, as it was nearly midnight. Sherlock didn’t put Molly down until they reached her office, and when he did, he immediately pressed her back into the closed door, hungrily seeking another kiss.

He reached behind her, opening the door and walked her backwards until she collided with her desk. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps and he moved his lips from hers down to her neck, where he sucked a dark mark into the soft, pale skin.

Molly gasped and he heard her whisper, “Ooo, Sherlock, not where it shows,” which made him grin and suck even harder.

He ground his erection against her, desperate for some type of friction and she suddenly straightened and pushed him off of her. There was a brief moment of confusion as Sherlock felt her move but he quickly understood when Molly fell to her knees in front of him and fiddled with the button of his trousers. He helped her, and between the two of them, his trousers, pants, socks and shoes were soon removed, leaving him in only his shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

Molly smiled up at him wickedly and wrapped her dainty little hand around his hard length. He groaned and fell back against the desk for support as she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his prick before running her tongue from the base to the tip. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

She smiled up at him, maintaining eye contact as she sucked the head of his cock into her, not too small, definitely not too small, mouth. Sherlock moaned loudly as she began to work her head up and down taking him into her mouth again and again and stroking what she couldn’t swallow. He tried his best not to thrust into her mouth when he sunk his hands into her hair and pulled gently, setting the pace, but letting her determine how deep to take him in.

Abruptly, Molly pulled back, grinning mischievously at him. He growled at her before hauling her up to claim her again with his kiss. His shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt before he gave up and ripped it from her body. She giggled and sighed against his mouth.

“You’re buying me a new one, Mr.”

He nodded, and divested her of the rest of her clothing in short order. Her bra was a front closing one, making it so much easier on him.

He ripped her knickers off too and she groaned as he breathed, “I’ll replace those too.”

He switched their positions and swept an arm across the table, knocking her papers to the floor, and pushed her back against the desk. He lifted her up onto it, and spread her legs, dipping a finger between her folds to check her readiness.

Molly was wet and wanting and he couldn’t resist ducking his head down to taste her. He kissed his way down her body, sucking and nipping at her collar bone, her breasts; the dusky pink nipples erect and pebbly against his tongue. He licked a line down her soft stomach until he reached her sex.

Sherlock’s tongue darted out, testing, tasting. She moaned loudly and fell fully back onto the desk, spreading her legs further for him. He chuckled and began to lick her in earnest, pushing a finger inside her as he worked her clit with his tongue. His movements sped up and he introduced another finger into her wetness. He fucked her with his fingers, bringing her to the edge in mere moments, and he peered up at her.

Her face was the picture of bliss, her eyes closed in ecstasy as he pumped his fingers into her. He sucked her clit and she exploded, her orgasm hitting her hard. She went rigid and called out his name as he fucked her through the waves of the orgasm.

When she calmed Sherlock stood, grinning wickedly as he gathered Molly into his arms, kissing her deeply, making her taste her arousal on his tongue. She moaned and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of him, trying to pull him into her and he broke away. She pouted at the loss but her eyes lit up when she realized he was circling the table to dig in her drawer. He pulled out the package of condoms, and quickly rolled one over his jutting erection before rounding the table again to pull her hips back to the edge of the desk.

She took him in her hand and guided him into her warmth, both of them gasping when he was fully seated within her. He was still for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, until she gave a frustrated moan and rolled her hips against him. He laughed and kissed her, putting both hands on her hips and gripping her tightly as he began to pound into her.

Sherlock set a punishing pace, in and out of her dripping pussy. She tightened around him and he gasped out her name, fucking her harder to wipe the smug look from her face.

The only sounds were their panting breaths, the slapping of their flesh together, the moans of pleasure. Sherlock could feel himself getting close to the edge and reached between them to stroke her clit again and she came hard, clenching around his prick and screaming his name. Three more thrusts and he followed her over the edge into bliss with a low growl that sounded like her name.

He collapsed on top of her and she held him close until their breathing slowed to normal and the sweat on their bodies cooled. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom, shooting her a bright smile.

“There, all better now?”

She laughed and slapped him on the chest.

“Or maybe,” he said, dropping his voice seductively and watching as she shivered, “Maybe you need some more convincing that I’m actually human.”

She gazed at him, biting her lip, her pupils blown black, and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Get dressed. You’re coming home with me tonight.”


End file.
